Fink
Fink is a recurring antagonist of the 2017 Cartoon Network series O.K. K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. She is an evil creation and humanoid child who is also the minion and bodyguard of Professor Venomous. An evil creation and a mere labrat, Fink is the most favored experiment by Professor Venomous and she is treated as if she were his own daughter and she returns the favor by being his bodyguard at all costs. She is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. Appearance Fink is a short green humanoid-rat creation with lime green fur and long, messy green hair. She has small ears and a long tail coming from her white colored dress. Fink also has light red scleras and has two eyelashes on both of her eyes and has a notable sharp snaggletooth on the right side of her mouth. She typically wears a lab coat with a skirt, dark gray boots, and a pair of magneta gloves. Personality Fink has a very abrasive, impatient, and aggressive attitude, as she tends to act very argumentative, confrontational, obnoxious, and rude whenever she is around someone else in the presence of Professor Venomous. She is quick to insult anyone Venomous meets and tends to rough up anyone that gets in her way. Like her boss and creator, Fink loves to fight heroes and takes great pleasure in the act of fighting heroes and views it as a sport like Venomous. Her prickly and defensive nature towards Venomous stems from how he treats Fink like his own child and rewards her with gifts and is mentioned as being his favorite test subject. History We're Captured Fink makes her first major appearance in the episode "We're Captured" where she arrives as Boxmore with Professor Venomous for a business meeting and dinner party with his client, Lord Boxman. There, she has first introduced to Boxman, and acts very abrasive and defensive around him. She later takes Venomous' coat and heads to a locker room in Boxmore where she leaves Venomous' coat in there, but not before sniffing it out of admiration for him. She then pauses after hearing a sound from Enid, Radicles, and K.O. after they escaped from Boxman's trap, but she doesn't notice them and walks back to meet Venomous and Boxman who are eating dinner and were at the dining hall. Because of the trouble Boxman had with dealing with the captured heroes and preparing dinner, he found himself overwhelmed and the dinner food was burnt in the process and he was forced to serve it at dinner, much to the dismay of his guests with Fink being more open about how she hated her burnt dinner. As the dinner continued, Rad, Enid and K.O. dressed up as chefs and decide to ruin the dinner party as revenge against Boxman for capturing them. As they sabotage the event, Boxman snaps and uses both Darrell and Shannon to create a laser cannon and uses it against the trio much to the impressment of Venomous. As the latter delivers the finishing blow against the heroes, Fink jumps on top of the cannon yelling "Fire" as the last pie is launched and the three heroes are launched into the air in their first humiliating defeat. Venomous allowed Boxman to hug him as a reward for their continued partnership, when Fink interrupts the event by using a gun that shoots a giant fist against Boxman and knocks him out as an act of protection of her boss. Villain's Night Out & Villain's Night In to be added Boxman Crashes to be added All in the Villainy to be added Rad's Alien Sickness to be added K.O. vs Fink to be added The K.O. Trap to be added Let's Go Shadowy to be added Dendy's Video Channel to be added Trivia *When Fink uses her collar she gains powers similar to T.K.O.. *When Fink travels to the plaza through the toilet it reflects the myth of rats getting into places through the toilet. Navigation Category:Female Category:Protective Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Humanoid Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Kids Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Paranoid Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Anarchist Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Mischievous Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Perverts Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed